Under canary deployment schemes, incremental updates to an application may be tested by deploying a new version of an application side-by-side with a production version of the application to a multitude of clients. A different version of the application may be provided to one subset of clients, whereas a production version of the application may be provided to another subset of clients. In current distribution algorithms, the subset of clients to be provided with the new version of the applications may be picked at random.